Lemon and Maple
by Shades 0f Dawn
Summary: A Sakura Trick Yuzu x Kaede fanfic. Kaede is nowhere to be found, and Yuzu tries to look for her. Just another short, lighthearted conversation between the two ensues. But is there something deeper weighing on Kaede's mind?


Lemon and Maple

* * *

Sighing, Yuzu shoved her hands in her pockets and plodded down the school hallway. With half-hearted hopefulness, she scanned the milling students, brushing past them with muttered apologies. But Kaede was still nowhere to be found. Granted, she always seemed to be busy with student council work. But even so, it was unusual for her to be missing without so much as a notice.

"Where are you going?" Haruka had asked when she noticed Yuzu leaving. The lunch bell had just sounded, and the classroom was delving into noisy chaos. The sounds of chairs scraping backwards and emerging animated conversations began to fill the room. "Aren't you going to stay and have lunch with us?"

Yuzu looked at the unusually empty seat nearby and frowned. A quick look around the room revealed that the owner was nowhere to be found. Perplexed, Yuzu shrugged her way of response. "You guys can go ahead without me. I'm gonna look for Kaede."

"Now that you mention it," Kotone mused as she continued to tease a blushing Shizuku by poking her in the cheeks. "I haven't seen her around lately. I wonder what she's up to?"

"K-Kotone-!" Shizuku protested. She tried to squirm away, but only ended up encouraging Kotone even more, much to her vexation.

The sound of hands smacking the wooden surface of a desk snapped Haruka out of her momentary contemplation. "Haruka! I'm hungry!" Yuu impatiently chirped as the doting redhead rushed over to keep her company. In a few seconds, they were lost in their own blissful world.

"Shizuku-_chan_!" Kotone nestled her face against her beleaguered victim, soaking in the soft warmth. "You're so _cute_!"

"S-Stop it..!"

With all the commotion, Yuzu had managed to slip away unnoticed. Even now, she was still heaving sighs of relief. Ever since high school had started, every day was a new experience. It was always hectic with everyone around. She certainly didn't dislike their company, but there were times when she longed for peace and quiet.

_So why am I currently looking for the most troublesome one of them all? _Yuzu thought to herself in irony. Before Haruka, Yuu, and Shizuku had entered the picture, it was just her, Kotone, and Kaede. And even before middle school, she had known Kaede for many years. It was only natural that they became best friends and hung out together all the time. But lately, with all the new friends Yuzu had made in high school, Kaede had started to feel... distant.

An open door at the end of the hallway caught Yuzu's attention, especially when she realized it belonged to an unused classroom. Interested, Yuzu stopped at the doorway and peered in, squinting to adjust to the dimness. _Kaede couldn't possibly be in there, _Yuzu thought with conviction. But the more she doubted it, the more certain she became that it was something Kaede would definitely do. Debating between leaving and staying, she heaved an exasperated sigh and made up her mind.

"Pardon the intrusion..." Yuzu whispered out of habit and tentatively entered the dark room. A large table lay in the center of the room, flanked by rows of stacked desks. Tall closets stood at either end of the classroom like stoic sentinels. A lone window at the back looked out into the courtyard. Yuzu walked over to the table, placing a hand down, and wrinkled her nose. The room wasn't as dusty as she had expected, but it certainly didn't look like it had been used in weeks. Months, perhaps. More and more of these unused classrooms had begun to spread throughout the school as a result of its eventual closure. But looking at the lonely scene now, Yuzu couldn't help but feel a sense of longing. It was almost sad to think that this room would never house students ever again.

"Wha-?" Yuzu's voice caught in her throat when she almost stumbled over something. Two shoes were poking out from underneath the table. When she stooped down to locate the owner, she found none other than-

"Good melody." An innocently smiling Kaede waved.

"Don't _'Good Melody' _me!" Yuzu retorted with a newfound irritation. She initially frowned, but melted into a relieved smile at the unusual, yet all-too-familiar sight. "I thought it was strange when you were nowhere to be seen during lunch. What're you doing?"

"I'm hiding." Kaede said with her signature coy smirk. She was hugging her knees, curled up into a ball like a little kid playing hide-and-seek. A tub of ice cream was lying by her feet, and the spoon sticking out from the carton indicated her efforts to dig in.

Yuzu arched an eyebrow. "Hiding from what?"

On cue, Kaede lowered her gaze. Her short dark-green bangs drooped down and swayed in front of her glassy olive-colored eyes. "The world."

"_Uwah_. So grim."

Yuzu shook her head helplessly. Even though Kaede was the class representative and smart when she wanted to be, she was also famous for being lazy and acting silly. But nevertheless, she was funny and always kept Yuzu's day interesting. Over time, Yuzu began to realize that Kaede's endearing antics had grown on her, much to her slight dismay and mild amusement.

Yuzu pressed her skirt against her thighs and stooped lower. "Mind if I sit next to you?"

"Go ahead." Was the nonchalant reply.

Yuzu carefully ducked and clambered under the table. It was dark and slightly cramped, but it wasn't as uncomfortable as she had initially assumed. She sat back, soaking in the crisp autumn breeze that fluttered through the open window, and shivered slightly.

"Shall I warm you up?" A smirking Kaede suggested, slinging an arm across Yuzu's shoulder.

"You say that, but you're shivering yourself." Yuzu pointed out. "You just want to warm yourself up, don't you?"

"Well, we both have something to gain then." Kaede deviously smiled and snuggled closer, hugging Yuzu's arm. "Ah, but you're really warm, aren't you? I'm jealous."

Yuzu squirmed uncomfortably, looking away in embarrassment. As Kaede leaned closer, her hair tickled her chin. But she put up no resistance to Kaede's efforts. "Y-You're too close, Kaede."

"Oh, come on Yuzu-_chan_. Some skinship is nice once in a while." Kaede sighed happily and closed her eyes, soaking in the moment like a steamy bath. "Ahh... So warm..."

Looking at the obvious look of contentment on Kaede's face, Yuzu couldn't help but smile herself. "You're really a hassle sometimes." She muttered, idly running a finger down Kaede's silver hair clip and brushing aside her bangs to get a better look at her face. "I spoil you too much."

Mere centimeters away, Kaede's olive-green eyes innocently stared into Yuzu's chestnut-colored ones. "You do?"

Yuzu nodded. "Remember all the times I've let you copy my homework?"

Guiltily, Kaede's face fell. "Well-"

"And all the pranks you've ever played on me?"

"I-"

"And the times you've tricked me. Or borrowed things from me and either broke or lost them."

"But-"

Yuzu pinched Kaede's cheek as her warm smile deepened into a malicious smirk. "Y'know, just _thinking_ about all those times kinda annoys me even more!"

Kaede tried her best to force an apologetic expression, wincing from the pain. "F-Forgive me, Y-Yuzu-sama-!"

"Ah, don't worry about it." Yuzu released Kaede as the latter was left to rub the sore spot, feigning tears and sniffles. "I've pretty much forgiven you anyways. Here," Yuzu held out her hand. "In case you didn't get anything to eat, I brought you some melon bread."

"Ah!" Kaede's eyes lit up with joy, even if it was subtle. Tentatively, she accepted the offering. "What's the special occasion? You're being very benevolent all of a sudden, Mikan-sama."

Yuzu frowned. "Don't make it sound like I'm a mean person. Also, stop calling me that."

"Lemon-chan-"

"I'll pinch your cheeks again."

Kaede obediently fell silent.

"So, why are you hiding here?" Yuzu asked out of casual curiosity, remembering her original purpose.

"Actually, the truth is," Kaede paused for dramatic effect. "..._I've stolen something_."

"Seriously?!" A shocked Yuzu almost jumped up and hit her head on the table above.

Kaede coldly stared at her agitated friend. "_Seriously_."

"But- you? What?!" Yuzu sputtered incoherently, trying to make logical sense of the situation. Kaede's uncharacteristically serious tone didn't help make matters any better. "I know you like to play pranks, but would you _really_ do something like that? I know we're friends and all, but this is... You _really _amaze me sometimes." Yuzu said, marveling at Kaede's daring.

"I'm just kidding, you know." Kaede replied, maintaining her same calm demeanor.

"What the heck?!"

Scooting away and turning to face the other direction, Kaede bowed her head and gloomily sighed. "But really, is our friendship so thin that you'd abandon me over that? I'm hurt, Yuzu."

"This _'that'_ you speak of is a serious crime." Yuzu said sternly, refusing to be guilt-tripped.

Kaede's tone grew even fainter. "And I can't believe you believed me."

"Whose fault is that?!" Yuzu exclaimed. "You're always so hard to read! I can never tell when you're telling the truth or playing a prank!"

Kaede giggled, much to Yuzu's indignation. She crawled back and sat at her side. "Now, now, don't get so worked up. I'm actually hiding from President Mitsuki. There was so much student council work today, I didn't feel like doing it."

Yuzu blushed at the sudden show of intimacy, and averted her gaze again. "Don't run from your responsibilities…" She mumbled softly, sounding less convincing than she would have liked.

"Now, now, Yuzu-_chan_. What good is high school when you can't have fun every once in a while?"

"You say that, but your _entire _life has been a story of fun and games." Yuzu said, crossing her arms as Kaede giggled again. Then, she glanced at her sympathetically. "...But I understand where you're coming from. With all the student council work, you haven't been able to spend much time with us, haven't you? ...Don't push yourself, Kaede."

Kaede hid her smile behind her hand, though it was ill-concealed. "What is this? Is Yuzu trying to act... _nice_?" She teased in mock surprise.

"I'm trying to be worried about you!" Yuzu vehemently exclaimed, in an attempt to hide her blush. In her embarrassment, she thought about leaving, but the allure of spending more time with Kaede eventually kept her at bay. So instead, Yuzu pointed at the tub of ice cream in Kaede's hands she had ignored until now. "What's that for?"

Kaede shrugged. "I always eat ice cream when I'm feeling down."

"Oh, stop it. I thought we were done with that joke."

"I'm being serious here!" Kaede exclaimed hurtfully, trying her best to sound convincing. "Doesn't eating sweets help you get rid of stress?"

"Oh, I think I know what you mean. It cheers you up, doesn't it?" Cautiously, Yuzu eyed the carton and frowned. It was lemon-flavored ice-cream, not the green tea type that Yuu or President Mitsuki loved. "...But where did you even get that in the first place?"

Kaede averted her gaze. "...Nowhere."

"You didn't take it from the teacher's lounge, did you?" A suspicious Yuzu pressed, narrowing her eyes. Kaede _was _the class representative, so she often talked to teachers. It wouldn't be out of the question to think that she would be left alone in the teacher's lounge for some short period of time... and to think that she wouldn't take advantage of the opportunity...

As expected, Kaede didn't reply.

Yuzu slowly shook her head with barely disguised disappointment. "You're a terrible person, y'know? And you _did _steal something, after all!"

Unapologetically, Kaede smirked. "Don't worry, Yuzu. They had tons of extras anyways. Want some?" She offered, enticingly dangling the spoon near Yuzu's mouth.

Surprised, Yuzu raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How nice of you, Kaede."

"No really, I insist." Kaede dramatically doubled over and clutched her stomach. "I can't finish this by myself." She moaned, lamenting both her stomach ache and her inability to finish the carton by herself.

Yuzu sighed. Why had she expected anything else from her? This girl really was a unique individual. "I take that back. And nah, I'm fine. I don't want to get in trouble. Besides, I prefer warm foods."

"Warm foods?" Kaede tilted her head in confusion.

"Yeah, why?"

"Yakisoba isn't always warm..." Kaede pointed out, referencing the simply noodle dish Yuzu was famous for loving.

"This isn't about yakisoba!" Yuzu exclaimed protectively. "Y'know, don't you get a warm feeling inside when you're eating something hot?"

Kaede frowned in confusion. "...That's dangerous, isn't it?"

"Oh, never mind."

Both of them fell silent, running out of things to say. Yuzu glanced over. Kaede caught her looking and smirked, and Yuzu lowered her gaze, trying to ignore the blush creeping along her cheeks.

"What is it, Yuzu?" Kaede pried teasingly.

"Nothing!" Yuzu retorted before Kaede could continue her interrogation. It had almost become second nature at this point. The conversations they shared were generally small talk. It was always short, sporadic bursts of conversation, neither really having the time nor the need to hold a long meaningful talk. But Yuzu enjoyed Kaede's company nonetheless. Their relationship was born from playful lightheartedness - from Kaede's constant teasing and her own witty remarks. But it was warm.

The honeydew-gold sunlight streamed through the lone window, dancing along Kaede's upturned face and sparkling along the youthful glow of her skin. Yet the amber tinge it held served as a constant reminder of the looming, approaching end of high school.

"These next three years will pass by quickly, huh?" Yuzu leaned back and sighed wistfully, gazing out into the sky. "It's kinda sad to think about that, isn't it?"

"You sound like an old grandma, Yuzu." A smirking Kaede quipped.

"Oh, you know what." Yuzu reached forward to jab Kaede's chest, which the latter deftly avoided. "You could ruin _any_ moment, couldn't you?"

Kaede grinned coyly, much to Yuzu's annoyance. Snuggling closer, the two of them looked out from the window. Students were milling around the courtyard, eating lunch in various places, talking to each other, laughing, and simply basking in the company of others. In three years, this scene would never happen. "But you're right." Kaede agreed. "We only have three years left. I regret that I won't be able to exhaust my entire collection of pranks in that short time."

"Now look here-"

"I wouldn't want to look back on these years with regret, after all."

Nodding, Yuzu lapsed into thought. "...Let's do something that we'll always remember." She finally decided, with a soft, yet firm tone.

"Something we'll always remember?" Kaede's eyes instantly sparkled with childish excitement. "Take me for a ride on your motorcycle sometime!"

"Like I said before, that's illegal!"

"Let's play a prank on the principal!"

"We'll be expelled!" Yuzu exclaimed, before dissolving into a smile. Life was never boring with this person around.

"But really, something that we'll always remember, huh?" Kaede quietly mused. Hesitantly, she glanced over at Yuzu. "...How about sharing a… _kiss_?"

Yuzu blinked. "Sorry, I think I misheard you. What did you say?"

Kaede kept her emotions hidden under her demure personality and smiled. "Don't worry about it, Mikan-san."

"There you go again! Are you mad at me or something?!"

Kaede glanced at Yuzu. "...Hey, Yuzu."

"What is it now?"

"Have you ever… liked someone?"

Yuzu couldn't contain the blush that shaded her cheeks. "W-W-What are you saying, Kaede?!" She exclaimed, recoiling as if something had bitten her.

Kaede smirked. "That's exactly the reaction I was hoping for."

"Ah, jeez! Stupid Kaede!" Yuzu pouted, frowning to show her irritation. But as Kaede continued to giggle at Yuzu's embarrassment, Yuzu couldn't help but smile herself. She really was going to miss that familiar silliness and endearing smile, Yuzu realized. If they were fated to be separated in the future, she was really going to miss Kaede. Thoughts swirled around in Yuzu's head like smoke, just as intangible as when she tried to reach for them.

Wordlessly, Kaede leaned closer. To the two of them, the whole world went silent. Only a muffled humming coursed through their bodies like electricity. Time inched by just as slowly as Yuzu turned her head to look at Kaede.

Kaede moved her face closer, mere millimeters away from Yuzu's lips. Yuzu could feel Kaede's heart beat in perfect synchronization to her own. Her warmth filled her heart up to the brim and beyond.

"Kaede…"

"Yuzu…"

Yuzu leaned forwards. Kaede obediently closed her eyes. Their faces hovered closer, then they passed. When Kaede opened her eyes, she saw Yuzu holding the spoon, eating the ice cream with a big grin.

"Well, I'd better be getting back to the rest. Come back when you're not so busy." Carefully, Yuzu climbed to her feet and stood up. She winked. "See ya, Kaede."

Kaede smiled and waved. "Bye bye, Yuzu."

Long after Yuzu had left, her aroma redolent of citrus and cinnamon still lingered in the room. Silently, Kaede remained sitting under the table. She hugged her knees to her chest and slowly pressed the spoon against her lips.

"...It's cold."

* * *

**A/N: It's too bad the anime finished without going into depth with Yuzu and Kaede. I feel like their relationship could've been more fleshed out. But, oh well. At least it gives me an excuse to write this fanfic. ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
